


云云婚约（二三）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 婆婆久等了。





	云云婚约（二三）

云云 二三  
郑云龙面上微红，牙齿咬住自个儿的下唇，那一双如梦似幻的眼睛勇敢的望进阿云嘎眼里，“你来啊~”  
阿云嘎心里中酥痒难耐，这猫儿爱逗趣也不是一日两日，哪回不是逗完了被摁在床上被扒了衣裳，一身潮红的又叫着不行。他不欲逼迫郑云龙，早晚要叫他心甘情愿了求着自己。  
索性他也不去接招，只在人手上啃了一口就放开他，叫他早睡，自己去了书房处理文件。  
郑云龙愣了一下，这样的事还从未发生过，他知道阿云嘎渴求他的身体，从不放过任何一个亲密的机会。阿云嘎与他正直青年，精力旺盛的不得了，每每抱着他求欢虽说没行进到最后一步，但也总要哄着他帮他弄出来，用那一根火热的肉茎蹭过他的每一寸肌肤，蹭他的手心，蹭他的脸颊，蹭他的臀缝，蹭他与他同样硬挺的性器。郑云龙嘴上说着不要，身心却很享受他这种占有欲十足的圈占行为。  
他心里有些委屈，又有点难受，阿云嘎没有将他抱上床像往常那般亲近，莫不是真像母亲说的新鲜劲儿过了，还是不满自己不听话了要惩罚他？他控制不住的心脏微微刺痛起来，在阿云嘎新鲜劲儿过了不爱我了和阿云嘎生气了不爱我了之间天人交战。他纠结了一会，跑去沐浴了一番后缩进被子，打算着等会儿阿云嘎回来了主动些，却左等右等都不见他来，郑云龙心中焦躁，提了勇气，裹上睡衣去了书房。  
书房同位于二楼的东侧，郑云龙汲了毛绒的拖鞋站在门口听了会，却是一点动静没有，便轻轻推了门。橙黄的灯光透出来，阿云嘎正坐在书桌前，皱着眉头看一份文件，侧面的桌灯在他脸上落下优雅的剪影，他一手用拇指抚着自己的下唇，一手落在桌面轻轻敲打。领带被他自己拉下来并解了两颗扣子，露出了胸口那一小片皮肤，在灯光的映射之下显得肤如蜜色，健康又性感。  
他也太好看了，郑云龙看呆了眼，发觉自己有些没出息的咽了口水，他无法不承认阿云嘎的英俊过于明显，直叫人小鹿乱撞。  
阿云嘎从他一进门便发现了，他抬起头来看着郑云龙偷偷摸摸的站在门口不进来，勾勾嘴角，“怎么？自己不敢睡？”  
郑云龙不吭声，还是堵着气等他发现自己的委屈，那眼神却无声的控诉，你为何不亲我？为何不抱我？你不爱我了吗？  
阿云嘎拜下阵来，被他看的觉得自己犯了十恶不赦的大罪，他走过来拉住猫儿的手指，惊觉他身上冷的像冰，便急急忙忙把人带了进来。  
“怎么不多穿些？这么冷。”阿云嘎从椅背上取了件外套包住他的身子。  
郑云龙诚心要他可怜，便只着了丝绸睡袍，这会儿给冷的腿都在打颤，哆哆嗦嗦蜷起来往阿云嘎身上靠。“你不来，我睡不着。”  
阿云嘎明知他故意，却又受用他的撒娇，便将人打横抱起来回了卧室。郑云龙心满意足的被抛到床上，伸手一扯领带就将阿云嘎拉到自己身上，“抱抱我嘛。”  
阿云嘎蹬了鞋子压在他身上，“怎么，可是要我疼疼你？”  
郑云龙点头，“要的。”说着就去亲他。  
阿云嘎对他的主动有些受宠若惊，也不客气的含了软滑的舌头细细品尝。二人唇舌交缠，亲的细腻又温柔，不多时就将郑云龙吻的像水似的摊在了身下。  
阿云嘎抬起身来看了看郑云龙半眯着眼沉醉的表情，郑云龙却犹不满足的伸了胳膊去搂他的脖子把人往下带，两人又亲在一处，阿云嘎的手掌钻进衣服抚摸他在被窝里面暖和起来的温热皮肤，一面揉一面又轻轻的掐弄。  
郑云龙给他掐到胸前的小点儿，情不自禁的哼了两声，又扭着身子往他手里送。  
“这么想要？”阿云嘎一边取笑他，一边伸下头去吸那奶尖尖，“乖，自己夹起来给我吃。”  
郑云龙口中发出难耐的声音，他双手一边一个掐起自己的乳肉献给阿云嘎，身上的男人就着他的手指舔吸奶头，舔着舔着就舔进了指缝，灵活的舌尖儿刮擦着手指内侧柔软的夹缝。郑云龙从来不知道，自己竟然连那里也会敏感，指间给他舔的湿漉漉的，竟也感到了下身的潮涌。  
“你是狗吗…哪里都舔。”阿云嘎像是得了趣，郑云龙害羞的无处可躲，被他压着手贴到嘴上，隔着手指的缝隙舔弄舌头，两人放慢了速度，舌尖在指缝间温柔的交缠，竟是比直接玩弄性器更令人心神荡漾。  
阿云嘎伸手下去抚摸他柔软的小腹，打着圈儿的掐他后腰的软肉和弹性十足的屁股，下半身挤进了他双腿中间，仿照着欢爱的律动一下一下的顶他。郑云龙的小腹一片酸软，要哭不哭的哼唧着，双腿不自觉的蜷起夹着他的腰侧。  
阿云嘎被他绵软的呻吟声激的性起，直身来摘了领带解衬衣纽扣，郑云龙身上一凉，又委委屈屈的看他，阿云嘎只好又伏下去，一边亲他一边跟扣子做斗争。郑云龙拿手推他，阿云嘎以为他又要说不行，谁知猫儿竟上了手帮他。好容易衬衫敞了怀，郑云龙便去摸他精壮的腰身，嘴里还小声哼唧着，快点儿…  
阿云嘎的血液全部涌向下身，他跪在床边居高临下的解开皮带，看那张精致的小脸上布满红云，眼神里却亮晶晶的全是渴望。他解了裤子也不脱，就停在那儿，鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨包将内裤顶得鼓起，“把他拿出来？”  
郑云龙头顶冒烟，却还是伸了手拉他的裤边，一根紫红色的粗壮的硬物便弹了出来正对在他眼前，饱满光滑的龟头正中的小孔吐着粘液。郑云龙口中发干，不禁舔了舔嘴唇，阿云嘎见他那嫣红的舌尖一闪而过肉茎又跳了两跳。  
“亲亲他好不好？”阿云嘎挺着胯，将那根东西伸到郑云龙嘴边，郑云龙羞的厉害，内心却又升腾起渴望，他伸出舌尖，小心翼翼的在那光滑的顶头舔了一口，换来阿云嘎一声粗重的呼吸。  
郑云龙抬头看看他，俊美刚毅的脸上竟带着一丝脆弱的渴望，他从未见过阿云嘎流露出这种表情，心下说不清的保护欲就占了上风，张开口唇将那根带着膻味的粗壮含了口中。  
他不太会做这个，只一心想着要他舒服，还是扶着他结实的大腿努力去含，软滑的舌头绕着龟头打转。阿云嘎扬起脖颈发出舒爽的呻吟，他没想到郑云龙能做到这一步，看来这小东西是真的下定决心要给他了。  
阿云嘎不忍让他太辛苦，在他口中抽送了一会儿就拿了出来，又去亲他湿漉漉的酸软的嘴巴，一边亲又一边夸，“宝贝做的真棒，舔的我好舒服。”  
郑云龙还在那怪圈里打转，以为这就结束了，阿云嘎又要把他放在这，急忙紧紧搂了他的脖子，眼泪就涌上来“我还可以的，真的，别走。”  
阿云嘎被他眼泪汪汪的样子惹得心疼，百炼钢都要化为绕指柔，“我哪儿也不去，傻瓜。你真是水做的，这么爱哭。”  
郑云龙心中又甜蜜起来，眉眼舒展着亲他，下半身也开始迎合着他的动作朝那儿蹭。阿云嘎三下五除二的把自己扒个精光，又脱了郑云龙的袍子，两人赤身裸体的滚在一起，每一寸火热的肌肤都紧紧相贴，屋外风雪交加，室内却满是旖旎的春光。  
郑云龙天生与旁人不太相同，阿云嘎探下手去摸到了满手的滑腻便知了。他吃惊的掀开被子去看，只见那光滑肥腻的夹缝一片潮红，外表看似并无不同，那销魂洞处却沾染了大片晶莹的粘液，他伸出手指微微碰触，又引得那人触电似的拱起身子，身后的小孔微微开口，又吐出一股清液。竟是天生肠液充沛能自行润滑，阿云嘎惊讶，就着那清液便将手指送入其中，郑云龙腹中酸软，那秘处第一次被外人进入，竟是又爽又麻，他下意识的夹紧肌肉又被阿云嘎揉开，掰着他的臀瓣将两根指头送进送出。  
他忍着逃跑的冲动小声的呻吟着，不知被手指碰到了哪儿，一股强烈的带着酸劲儿的甜蜜从那处漾开，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，声音也变了调子。  
“是这儿吗？大龙？”阿云嘎又加一指集中朝着让他酸软的那处按去，虽说能自行润滑省了不少事，但他毕竟是初次，也不可贸贸然冲进去让他受了伤。阿云嘎看着两瓣软腻雪白的臀肉中间夹着那嫣红的穴口又小又紧，在他的反复抽插摩挲之下渐渐松软下来，只觉得脑袋都充了血，手上就不自觉上了劲，直插的郑云龙双腿乱蹬，胡乱哭叫着被指奸的泄了身。  
阿云嘎抱着他帮他挤压出肉茎里残留的精液，郑云龙浑身打着摆子，流着眼泪抽抽噎噎的抱着阿云嘎的身子，口中说着怎么这样，怎么第一次竟是给了手指，那样子竟是又伤心又嫌弃。  
阿云嘎失笑，也是万万没想到他竟敏感如此，便哄着他反正都是给老公了，见他还是哼哼唧唧不愿意，索性掰开他的大腿一个挺身插了进去。  
那粗壮的阴茎自然不是三根手指可比，幸好他刚刚射过，身子柔软乏力，竟也没吃了多少苦楚就将那肉茎吞了一半。  
郑云龙“啊”了一声又紧张起来，阿云嘎那东西太大，从未被碰触过的内里的软肉怕疼的绞在一起，稍微朝里顶撞就返起疼痛，阿云嘎只得原地踏步，只进着一半肉茎出出入入，不多时郑云龙适应了又得了乐趣，那小穴分泌出更多汁水，肉棒就着汁水一点点前行，磨蹭了十多分钟才终于一点点的破开将柱身完全塞了进去。  
“你里面好紧，好热啊。”阿云嘎停在那等他适应，感受细密的皱褶蠕动着包裹住自己，无比的安全又舒适。  
郑云龙被一根不属于自己的东西嵌入体内，穴口被摩擦的火辣辣的疼痛，他试着夹了夹肌肉惹得身上的男人发出一声闷哼，屁股也被不轻不重的挨了一巴掌，“呃啊…别使劲…太紧了…”  
“那你动一动啊。”郑云龙哑着嗓子发出请求，“不疼了吗？”阿云嘎试着退出来一点，又慢慢推进去。  
“还好，就是涨的厉害，我老忍不住想夹。”  
阿云嘎笑着亲亲他的眉毛，“一会就好了，我在你里面了，大龙。”  
“你在我里面了，嘎嘎。”郑云龙露出一个有点傻傻的，乖顺的笑容。  
阿云嘎双臂撑在他的脑袋两侧，一下一下柔柔的啄他的嘴唇，身下喷张的肉茎也慢慢的，一下一下捣入温暖的巢穴。  
痛感慢慢退去，从嫩芯里泌出一丝丝甜美，郑云龙的呼吸慢慢急促起来，阿云嘎对他太温柔，让他太舒服，整个身子泛起一股酥酥麻麻的痒意，他挺着胸口双臂攀住阿云嘎结实的后背，双腿夹住他的后腰，随着阿云嘎一下重似一下的抽插浮萍似的摇曳着身体。  
郑云龙已经被完全肏开了，穴肉争先恐后的拥挤着肉棒，每一次推入都挤出一片清流，再随着肉棒抽出带出少许的嫩肉依依不舍得攀附。他放开嗓子响亮的呻吟出声，“好舒服啊嘎嘎，好舒服，啊…”  
阿云嘎一边啃咬他的乳尖，一边重重地插他，郑云龙的后穴太湿太热，紧致的不可思议，他无法控制的把自己撞进去，撞出他的汁水，撞出他甜美的呻吟。“我也好舒服大龙，你里面太爽了，吸的好紧，喜不喜欢我操你？嗯？”  
“喜欢，喜欢嘎嘎操我…”他双腿被阿云嘎摁到了头顶，整个私处暴露在那人眼前，被欣赏着肉穴翻入翻出操到汁液横流的美景。  
“叫老公，乖。”  
郑云龙羞的红脸，别过头去，“不叫可不操你了…”阿云嘎作势停下了动作，郑云龙急得扭着身子直哼哼，“不要…操我…嘎嘎…我想要…”  
“叫老公，叫老公就好好操你。”阿云嘎恶劣的抓住他的大腿，肿大的龟头抽了出来，顶在穴口磨蹭。  
郑云龙羞得眼泪都要出来“老…老公…”  
“唉，叫老公做什么？”  
“老公操…”  
“老公操谁呀？”阿云嘎忍不住将龟头埋了进去，却还不肯深入，那贪吃的屁眼流着口水一开一合的吮吸龟头，却怎么也没法将那肉棒吃进去。  
“老公操我，操大龙…”郑云龙渴望的流出眼泪，阿云嘎满足了也不再逗他，一鼓作气重重的直插到底。  
“老公给你，把我们大龙操上天，好不好？”他放下摁着的大腿，双手伸下去捏住郑云龙的屁股，整个身体压住他猛操。  
郑云龙被这一下顶的翻了白眼，强烈的快感冲刷着他的全身，那人的龟头像是长了眼睛，一下一下的朝着他那儿戳，这比那几个指头带来的快感强烈的不知几倍，他张着嘴巴只剩下啊啊乱叫，性器夹在两人腹部来回摩擦，阿云嘎像个不知疲倦的打桩机器一般压着他肏，像要把他的心肝脾肺肾都捅给出来，他受不住的嚎哭起来，猛烈的高潮追上了他，淹没他的全身，他尖叫着射在两人中间，穴肉猛烈的抽搐起来。  
阿云嘎被他绞得动弹不得，只得摸着他的头发，哄着亲着等他高潮过去，待他稍微松懈下来，才又重重的朝他发了洪水的肉穴撞了几十下，紧紧贴着胯骨射在了最里面。  
这么激烈会怀孕的吧…郑云龙满脸汗湿，魂魄都要升天，他心满意足的夹着阿云嘎，嘴里小声嘀咕着，阿云嘎竖起耳朵仿佛听见他说。

“起什么名字好呢。”  
tbc  
  
  



End file.
